


MONSTER - CREEK

by latexbandages



Category: South Park
Genre: Multi, all the girls are a mix of witches banshees and sirens rlly, also cartman's a werewolf, butters is a vampire too, clyde is like. frakenstein based., craig is a spider hyrbrid and tweek is an imp, it causes drama somewhere in there, kyle's a goblin, monster au, oh!! and kenny's a shade (dead people's ghost b4 they are admitted entrance to hades), stan's a vampire NOT kyle, their whole town is closed off from the rest of the world, token's a cyclops and jimmy's a mummy, you'll see why that is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 21:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latexbandages/pseuds/latexbandages
Summary: In an eldritch town of ghosts and ghouls hidden from society, there lives a young boy with four useless legs and four useless arms.In that eldritch town is a boy whom he's never met, falling from the sky, hoping to be catched.





	1. PROLOGUE.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this story and AU was made at like 10 PM as I gulped down ice-tea. Enjoy.

My alarm clock, covered in dust and cobwebs, is the thing that woke me up that morning like it usually did. The ringing makes me jolt up and growl under my breath, wanting more than nothing to sleep for a while longer. I crawl out of bed, literally, rubbing at my dark, black eyes as a yawn escapes my mouth. Legs, exactly four of them, hit the floor as I make my way down the dirtied hallway. Small critters of plenty are stuck against the wall, barely moving from the stickiness. I attend to my business (of which isn’t all that important, unless you want to hear how us spider hybrids take a fucking shit), change out of my pajamas and into winter clothing. Actually, winter clothing isn’t the right term, since it’s always cold and snowy in our town, but I don’t care. I brush my hair, brush my sharp teeth, put my hat on, and try to make myself look as presentable as someone my age should look. Or, so to speak, some MONSTER like me should look. And, to my standards and everybody else’s, I look fine. 

I walk downstairs, only to see my family sitting at the table, in no rush to get where they need to go. I’m ready, though, and like to get to school early. That results in me grabbing toast off of the counter, carrying my backpack with one hand since putting it on is a struggle when you have four arms, and slam the door more loudly than I wished as I make my way to the bus stop. My trip to the school bus stop is short, and that’s when I come face-to-face with my friends. The only ones I have really. “Hey, Craig!” Clyde shouted that, and that’s where I remember I forgot to introduce myself to anyone who may be reading.

My name is Craig Tucker. My family are all spiders and that includes me, too. I live in South Park, a town full of monsters and ghouls; a town closed off from the rest of the world, in fear of being hunted down. My best friends are Clyde Donovan, Token Black, and Jimmy Valmer. I’ve known them since we were four and anytime I’m with them the thoughts of being killed or hunted down by a human go away- I feel safe with them, something I wish I felt more often than not. 

Clyde is looking at me with a crooked smile, the electric bolts on his green neck sparking with electricity, showing that he’s genuinely happy right now. Usually, he’s sad about whatever it may be that day. “Hey, dude.” I say back, smile not as bright as his or the rest of theirs, but still very real. “D-d-d-did you hear about the possibi-possibility of there being a nuh-n-new kid in school?” Jimmy speaks up with a stutter, dirtied bandages wrapped around his body like a burrito.

“New kid? What do you mean? No one can get into town, it’s all blocked off.”

Token stares over at me. “We KNOW that. They were homeschooled for most of their life. Kept away in their house like a hermit or something. At least, that’s what I heard Kevin Stoley say.” I nod. “Oh, well..Cool, I guess- wait, since when do you hang out with Kevin?” My eyebrow raises. I’m curious.

“I don’t, really. It’s just yesterday at an afterschool program I attended he was talking about it. I don’t know how he heard about it, though.” Token shrugs, eye blinking emotionlessly. Did I not mention he was a cyclops? Well, he is. And, for having only one eye, he seems to pay attention in class very well. “Probably got it from, uh, uh- Eric. That guy cuh-can hear from miles away.” Jimmy tells us simply. It’s true. If you ever wanted to bad-mouth him, he’d hear you in seconds if he’s paying attention. Though, he rarely ever pays attention, so nothing to worry about there. If only he used his dog-like hearing to listen to any adult. 

“Yeah, and he has the lying mouth of a siren.” Clyde stuffs his hands in his pockets and huffs. We all laugh at that and the school bus arrives in seconds, deathly looking wings flying it down to the ground so we can get on. 

And cue Clyde making a Magic School Bus reference.


	2. CHAPTER ONE.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School sucks, let's go ditch, why don't we? School sucks, let's go save an Imp, why don't we? School sucks, why don't you ruin your shirt sleeve, Craig?

Lockers shut. Teen monsters are running down the halls, ready to tear each other up. The school bell rings. I’m already in class before then. My feet tap against the tile floor beneath my desk. The room fills up and soon enough the whole class is in their seats, except for one in the front that seems to be abandoned. The teacher tells us to settle down. We didn’t. She yells and her hair goes up into flames, feet rising from the ground slightly to show she was serious. That’s when everyone backs up into their seats in fear and I swear I heard a kid or two gulp anxiously. That makes me chuckle on the inside. Seriously, that wasn’t scary. Let’s compare that to having to see Cartman’s butt crack in gym class once; now, that’s scary.

Class takes too long to end today. I look at the clock every now and then, then back at the seat that’s empty. I assume that’s where the new kid was supposed to be. I wonder what happened to ‘em. Maybe they ditched. Or died. Or faked their death. That wouldn’t be too extreme. Kenny did it once or twice and no even noticed (except for me, but that’s only because he told Clyde, who told me.) I sigh and, as if on cue, I hear the loud, ear-bleed worthy, ring of the bell. I take a minute to grab my stuff and head out the door, in no particular rush to get to my next class. Being that it’s Algebra, I could care less for it in any sense of the word. I feel a tap on my shoulder as I reach the stairwell. I turn around and I see Kenny standing behind me, face covered with a black hood like usual and clothes ripped and faded at the bottom. His voice is barely visible, but I can tell what he’s saying and that he’s worried. “Dude, did you study for the math test today? I forgot.”

“What the fuck? Math test? No, no I didn’t.” We had one?

“Good.”

“Wait wh-” Before I know it, I’m being dragged by one of my arms. He’s being careful, I can tell, to not get caught. He drags me out the back behind the school. “Kenny, fuck you.” 

“Nah, not my type. But, you should be thanking me, actually. Now, we can ditch and not have to take the test. It’ll be fun and only for one period, I swear. We can get bug slushies or some shit, yeah?” His grin looks deceiving, but I know he’s going to stay true to his word. We’ve done it once or twice before and he did then, it’s no different now. I shrug and nod. “Fine.” 

Fifteen minutes later (so I’m assuming), we’re at a corner stop, waiting for the cars to pass by as quick as they can. “So. Where do you wanna’ go?” He doesn’t look down, but I look up. He’s taller than me by an inch or two. “Hm, I ‘dunno. Anywhere is fine with me, as long as I get back to school in ti-”

A scream. I hear it, he hears it. We look around in sync. Kenny looks left, I look right. I look up, he looks behind. I see someone, or something, falling from the sky and shout, “Kenny! Look!”

“What the fuck is that?” He muffles. “I’m gonna find out.” I say, squinting up, trying to calculate where it’ll fall. It gets closer. I’m running around on the tips of my toes. I can make the figure out now, kinda’, and the screaming is more visible. 

It’s a blonde. With wings. And…

“AGH!” The figure falls into my arms and we both tumble to the ground with a grunt. 

“AcK, hell, I am so-I am so, so, sorry! Jesus Christ, I need to get control of my flying ability.” He’s using too many words that have to do with God. I can tell it’s a boy by the voice, which, even though he seemed very worried, was very gentle. “Ugh..Just, are you okay?” I look up and he’s standing there, now, holding out a hand for me. I take it, rub at my black eyes, and dust myself off. “Yeah, yeah, I’m..fine, it’s fine.” Kenny is standing there, hands swinging at his sides. The stranger is standing there with his arms holding his chest in as he whispers apologies under his breath. 

I’m standing there with my many arms in pain. 

Kenny speaks up, stares at this boy, and says, “So, who are you? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you around.”

“More like, WHAT are you?” I scold. I’m angry, just a little bit; there’s a small tear on my sleeve and that’s going to cause suspicion from my parents when I get home. “Oh, God- Uh, I’m an Imp! Name’s, AGH, Tweek. I’m sorry for falling on you, but, uh, thanks for the catch.” He’s really twitchy. 

“As for not seeing me much? My parent’s try to keep me inside as much as they can. I barely, AH, get out. Explains my lack of flying skills. Say, I was supposed to fly my-GAH-myself to school..But I couldn’t get down, or find my way for that matter.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll get you there!” Kenny grins excitedly, swinging around his shoulder reassuringly. “Really?” The imp blinks and his expression is at ease. “Sure. Besides, we have to head back soon. Craig here having to catch you kind of postponed our plans to ditch for an hour.”

Tweek gasps, but it’s followed by a soft smirk.

I guess we’re heading back to school now. And, we’re bringing some weird devil back with us.

It’s much better than how some of our other mishaps have played through, really.


End file.
